


For Old Time's Sake

by torino10154, Willing_Whispers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Rape, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willing_Whispers/pseuds/Willing_Whispers
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 12





	For Old Time's Sake

Dean was nice. Everyone liked him. That made hooking up a lot easier. 

So did Seamus's infamous parties. 

Dean never partook in the drinking. He watched and waited. 

As luck would have it, tonight Ginny was drinking herself stupid. Her relationship with Harry was in one of its off-again phases and that suited Dean just fine.

Once Seamus had his tongue down Luna's throat and Ron had disappeared into another room with Lavender, Dean made his way to the sofa where Ginny sat bleary-eyed.

"Hey Gin." He slid his hand up her thigh just like he used to do back in sixth year.

She giggled and made like she wanted to push his hand away but couldn't seem to muster the strength. 

"You know you want it," he said, parting her legs and feeling the warmth between them. "Remember when we used to do this? When you used to spread your legs for me?"

She gripped his biceps and shook her head. "Not any more."

"Let's do it again for old time's sake." He leaned over her body and pressed her to the sofa. He tugged at her knickers, yanking them down as she squirmed helplessly beneath him.

"I said no, Dean." She tried to push him away but he was stronger, especially now that she was drunk.

"You didn't actually." He lowered his zip and pulled out his cock. It would have been nice to make her suck his dick but more than anything he wanted to be buried in her cunt.

"Dean, please stop," she whispered as he thrust into her in a single stroke, vividly remembering the first time they'd fucked in the common room. 

"You're so wet for me, baby," he murmured, groping one of her breasts through her dress. He braced his feet against the arm of the sofa for leverage and began thrusting faster. "You're so good, so tight."

Her hands clenched into fists against his chest but that only encouraged him. 

He loved when they put up a fight.

But Ginny was special. She'd been his first. He remembered how she gagged around his cock the first time she sucked him, how she winced in pain as he entered her the first time. She'd been eager to please him then. 

Until she dumped him for Harry. 

_That_ still smarted a bit even though he and Harry were on good terms now.

Watching her eyes roll back in her head as tears leaked from the corners was his undoing. He pistoned his hips, hands on her shoulders, slamming in over and over before seeing stars and coming hard.

"Better than ever," he said softly into her ear.

When he got no response, he pulled back and realised she was unconscious.

Pity. It was much more fun when they were awake.

He stood and tucked himself back into his trousers and left her there, his come leaking out of her onto the sofa. 

He'd leave Seamus a few Galleons to take care of the stain.


End file.
